Last Hope Collections
by ShadowVelvet
Summary: A collection of one-shots to my main story Last Hope.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day my dear readers! And for those celebrating Lantern Festival remember to take care of yourself and make sure to go in groups! It's dangerous in the night. As for me, I'm gonna sit at home and laze this year – no Valentine for me. T^T

* * *

Valentine's Day and Lantern Festival Special

"_No_," Vincent's gruff voice spoke out as the man glared at his fiancée.

Yuffie looked at him pleadingly with those round brown eyes as she kept her hold on the two chocobos' reins in each hand. They were in the hangar of Shera where the stables that kept AVALANCHE members' chocobos were. The airship was docked on the outskirts of Costa del Sol.

"C'mon Vince, can't we bring them along?" the ninja said as she stared intently at those crimson eyes and added, "Pretty please."

Vincent heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his temple tiredly. During the entire trip from Edge to Kalm then to Costa del Sol, his fiancée had persistently begged him to bring their chocobos as well for their vacation. Knight and Yuki stood where they were and squawrk restlessly.

"There are no stables nearby t-," Vincent began but he was cut off by Yuffie.

"Of course there is," she interrupted, "I got one installed behind our villa." The ninja had on her brightest smile that went from ear to ear and she skipped her way to the hangar's exit with both chocobos in tow.

_So that's where the spending had gone to during the last month, _Vincent mused as he shook his head in disbelieve. Silently the man followed Yuffie out of Shera and the ninja waved at Cid who was at the deck waiting for them to depart. The pilot waved back and the airship took off from the plains. The couple then mounted their chocobos and rode off to Costa del Sol.

It took only a few minutes for them to arrive at the coastal town and when they did arrive they saw the place was decorated for festivities. Roses of all colors and lanterns of all sizes decorated the roofs and windows of most shops and houses.

The villa which Vincent bought around last year was situated on one end of the beach, overlooking the sea. Both Yuffie and Vincent went around to behind the villa and kept the two chocobos in the stables.

"Atta girl," Yuffie cooed as she patted the white chocobo and fed it a greens. Having smelt the familiar smell of Gysahl greens, Knight bumps his head on Vincent's back as the man turned around to leave.

"What is it?" he asked the chocobo as it stared silently at him.

"Aren't you going to give him some?" Yuffie chime in. The ninja held out some greens to her fiancé. Vincent took it and fed his black chocobo who ate it happily. When they were done both Vincent and Yuffie went inside the villa.

"I miss this place," Yuffie said as she plopped down on a sofa in the living room. Vincent sat next to her and she scooted closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Weren't you staying here after the hunt?" the gunner said. He slid an arm around Yuffie's waist and held her close. She gave him a light kiss on his cheek and said, "Nope, I went back to Wutai to check on my old man. 'Sides it gets lonely being here myself but I did came here yesterday to put the decoration up."

"Hn. I noticed that," Vincent replied and he kissed her on the lips. Slowly Yuffie leans back on the sofa with Vincent on top of her never breaking the kiss. "Are we going to spend the evening making out here?" Vincent said with a soft purr when he broke the kiss for air.

"Hm, cute," Yuffie whispered teasingly as she lean in to steal another light kiss. "But that can wait for later tonight. Before that," she said pushing herself up, "how about we grab dinner first."

"Of course," Vincent said and he got up from the sofa adding, "I'm going to change then."

"Make it quick, Vince," she teased him when he got to the stairs.

Before long Vincent had changed into a more casual clothing – all bought by Yuffie – and they went to town. Rather than the streetlamps lighting the place up, people lighted up the lanterns which hung on every corner of the town instead. At the town centre a small orchestra was performing as people danced in pairs. Vincent and Yuffie made their way through the crowds gathered at the place to the restaurant.

A waitress came later with the menu for them when they were seated. After a quick glance they made their order and the waitress went away. Moments later their dishes were brought to them and they ate enjoying the occasion.

"Never thought I'd see lanterns here today," Yuffie said more to herself.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asks as he slices his steak.

"It's the Lantern Festival today besides Valentine's Day but normally that festival is only celebrated in Wutai," Yuffie explains in between swigs of her red wine.

"Guess they decided to celebrate it here as well," Vincent said. "So what do you do during this festival?"

"Hm? Oh, right you never celebrated it before," Yuffie look up from her plate. "You carry a lantern with you and walk around the town with it. It's meant to indicate the end of the first month of the new lunar year celebration."

Just then children walked pass the restaurant in group with lanterns in hand and laughing amongst each other. Vincent paid for the meal after that. Yuffie waited outside the restaurant for him with a lantern in hand.

"Let's go Vince," she beamed as she practically dragged her fiancé along. Vincent let her drag him and they both went some ways away from the town centre. When they stop Vincent noticed they were near the beach.

"Here, hold this for a sec," Yuffie said when she passes the lantern to him. From her pocket she took out a lighter and with it she lighted the candle that was in the lantern. Slowly the lantern felt light as if it were about to float. Yuffie grin at Vincent's look of confusion as to what he was to do and said, "Let it go."

"Are you sure?" Vincent asks doubtfully. His fiancée only kept on smiling and nodded. At first he felt hesitant to let the lantern go but when he felt it rise a little slowly but surely he finally let it go and the lantern went up into the sky.

"We call it a 'wish lantern'," Yuffie spoke out as they watch the said lantern float into the night sky.

"A 'wish lantern'?"

"Yup. It's supposed to carry our wishes to the Lifestream for our loved ones," Yuffie explained.

"Yuffie…," Vincent look at her with a concerning face. The girl quickly shrug it off saying, "I'm fine, Vince. I did write a message for Mother and Aerith though."

Vincent move in closer to her side and tentatively held her small figure. They stood that way for what seemed like eternity before they heard a bell toll. It was the clock in town signaling midnight and following it were fireworks lighting up the starry skies.

Yuffie made a quick swipe of her face and look at Vincent with her cheery smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Vince," she said. The man places a hand on her cheek and leans in for a kiss and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Yuffie."

"So are we going to continue where we left off earlier?" the petite ninja said teasingly. Vincent look away shyly and a slight blush colored his pale cheeks.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Sorry but I'm not gonna write the more intimate scene~ =w= See you all again in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cloud! Help!_" Denzel's cry came from a voicemail. There were sounds of crashing and booming in the background as the voicemail continued. "_It's a- Cloud, help me!"_

A plate fell to the floor and shatters to pieces. Tifa looks at Cloud with shock and dread in her eyes when Cloud charged in to the bar and explained about the voicemail to her.

"Tifa, where are the children?" Cloud said, panic and fear creeping into his senses.

"The church. They went there this morning with Chaos and Yuffie," Tifa stammers in panic. Images of blood and fights and horrors flashed in her mind.

With a quick press Cloud dialed a number and after a few ring the receiver finally picks up. "_Reeve here. How can-_"

"Reeve, are you in Midgar?" Cloud cuts in immediately.

Sensing the urgency in his tone Reeve said, "_Yes. What's wrong? Did something happen?_"

"Send someone to the church in Sector 5 quickly! The children are in danger."

"_Danger?! Cloud what-_"

"Just do it!" and with that Cloud hung up on the call and dashes out of the bar and kick start his bike. Tifa quickly closed the bar's doors and got on the bike behind Cloud. Then, like the wild storms, Cloud rode Fenrir as fast as it would go through the streets of Edge.

* * *

"Can't this thing get any faster Cid?!" Barret's rough voice shouted in the bridge of Shera.

"This is the fastest she can go! Anymore boost and she'll overheat and we'd go crashing!" Cid spat from his place at the steer.

Earlier that day at the newly discovered fuel site Barret had received a call from his daughter Marlene.

"_Papa!_" the young girl cried sounding somewhat in between tears. "_Cloud and Tifa… they're hurt! And-and there's a monster here!_"

"Where are you right now?!" Barret all but screamed at the phone as he drove the speedboat back to harbor.

"_The church… Papa, I'm scared!_" Marlene sobs. There was a loud crash in the background as if something huge had charged through a wall of concrete.

"Stay right there! Papa's coming back right now!" Barret shouted and but the line had cut off then. Cursing under his breath, the man rode to the maximum speed. When he reached the harbor he ran as quickly as his legs would carry him, panting and sweating from exhaustion and anxiety.

Just beyond the rows of storehouses Barret saw what he had hoped would still be there; the Shera. With the last burst of strength, he shouted for all he was worth as he ran the last few distance.

At the stairs leading up to the airship was Cid. The pilot turned around at the direction of the shout and saw Barret, all out of energy and about to collapse.

"What d'ya want now? I'm a busy man you know," Cid said as he stares at the other man who now stood leaning on the railings of the stairs.

"Take… me to… Midgar back… as fast as she can fly!" Barret said in between pants.

"Huh?! But you just got here."

"Marlene is danger! I need to get back now!"

"Danger?! What are you spouting about?"

"I just got a call from her. Cloud and Tifa are hurt and it seemed like my baby's being chased by something!" Barret charges pass Cid and went straight to the bridge.

"Are you sure you heard it correct?" Cid said as he followed the other man to the bridge. "You're not drunk and hearing things are you?"

"I'm telling ya! Marlene is in danger and I need to get back to her!" Barret shouts.

"Alright, alright." Cid went to the steer and shouted commands to the crew to get the ship ready. And with that they flew off at top speed through the vast skies back to Midgar.

* * *

At the WRO temporary headquarters in Midgar Reeve Tuesti was busy conducting the project which was scheduled to begin next year in Midgar. Standing in front of multiple screens and WRO workers the man went through a sheet of report. Shelke was beside him helping with the reports as well when suddenly he felt his PHS vibrate.

Reeve took it out of his pocket and read the name on its screen before answering it. "Reeve here. How can-"

"_Reeve, are you in Midgar?_" Cloud's voice cuts in immediately, full of urgency.

Realizing something must have happened, Reeve said, "Yes. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"_Send someone to the church in Sector 5 quickly! The children are in danger._"

"Danger?! Cloud what-"

"_Just do it!_" Cloud snapped and cut off the call just as sudden as he had called. His words made Reeve feel uneasy.

"Is something wrong Reeve?" Shelke said from beside him.

"You look as if you've been hit in the face Reeve," Cait Sith said.

"Shelke call Vincent immediately. We're going to Sector 5," Reeve said before leaving the tent they were in with Cait Sith following beside him.

"Very well."

With a feeling of foreboding, Reeve headed to the garage where most of the WRO vehicles were kept. Vincent was already there waiting them and when the man saw them he got up from his leaning position.

"Reeve, is something wrong? Why are we going to Sector 5?" the gunslinger said.

"I just got a call from Cloud. He didn't explain in details but something happened there," the man explained as he got into one of the truck with Cait Sith. Shelke and Vincent got in as well.

"It seems Marlene and Denzel are in some sort of danger," Reeve continued as he start the vehicle and drove out of the encampment.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the back. Yuffie's panicked voice echoes in his mind.

"_Vincent! Get to the church quick!_" the young ninja had shouted when he picked his phone up earlier that day.

Vincent knew something was wrong about the sudden call but he couldn't quite put it to words. "Yuffie, what's going on?" he said instead in his usual calm tone.

"_Just get here quick! Vince, I need your help!" _Yuffie said sounding _scared. _This was Yuffie he was hearing from. Nothing scares the ninja so easily. Before Vincent could say anything further the call had ended. He had tried to call back a few times but she didn't pick it up.

The anxiety was eating up in him but he tried to ignore it. Yuffie was known for the prank calls she made to him from time to time. The ninja enjoyed teasing him endlessly. But now that Reeve was the one saying it, Vincent could not help but think it was all real.

* * *

Outside the old church in Sector 5 Cloud's bike came to a halt. Tifa got off immediately and pulled on her gloves. Cloud took out all his blades and fit them into the straps behind him. Holding one sword in hand, both Cloud and Tifa cautiously approached the desolated church.

The place was quiet, too quiet to be the place where Denzel had called in from. Not even the winds blew in the place. It was like a haunted town with naught but the two of them. The church itself seemed untouched as well.

Cloud was about to push the doors to the church open when a vehicle came to a screeching halt near them. Vincent and Shelke immediately jumped off the truck and ran to them. Reeve and Cait Sith followed from behind.

Gun in hand, Vincent nods at Cloud and the blonde kicked the doors open. The small party charged in, ready to face whatever monster it was that would await them. But there was _nothing_ at all! The place was the same as it had always been. At the end of the building a shiny Buster Sword sat atop a stone with flowers around it.

Vincent and Cloud walked into the church together while the rest stayed near the entrance. What's going on? Where were Denzel and Marlene? Even Yuffie and Chaos weren't around. There was no sign of fights and struggle around the place either.

"MARLENE!" a shout came from outside the church. The party turns around to see Barret and Cid running towards them. When the two men reached them Barret looked at Cloud and Tifa incredulously.

"What-" before Barret could finish his line, laughter resounded through the church. The party went into fighting position and looked around them for the laughter.

Then from beside the altar where Buster Sword was the walls melted away, revealing one crouching figure shaking from laughter. Chaos stood beside with both Marlene and Denzel who looks guiltily at the party.

Both children stood uncomfortably in their place as Yuffie continues laughing uncontrollably. Chaos leaned against the wall looking aloof mumbled something under his breath. He took one look at Vincent and sighed, shaking his head in disbelieve.

The party then realized what had just happened. Reeve face palmed himself while Vincent puts a hand to cover his eyes. Cid and Barret cursed out loud. Shelke however remained unmoved but both Cloud and Tifa glared angrily at the ninja.

With the last of her breath Yuffie burst out saying, "April's Fool!"

"YUFFIE KISARAGI!"

April's Fool Day Special

The End

* * *

A/N: April's fool! It's a day early for most of you but it's 1st of April here for me! Did you enjoy this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review okay? See ya all again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A Dream… Or Not?

Rain pelted down on the city streets of Edge, accompanied by roaring winds and occasional thunders. Looking out the window on the second floor of Seventh Heaven Samantha sighed.

The storm had been raging on since last night and now the streets were flooded to the point it was almost impossible for anyone to leave their home. Sam idly played with the leaves of a lily and sighed again. What was a girl supposed to do when she can't even go out?

"_**You're going to kill that poor flower if you keep doing that.**_"

Sam jumped from her seat on the bed and pulled a leave off in the process. She turned around and frowned at the sight of the intruder. "Does the idea of knocking on the door never occur to you?"

"_**Hmph. Why bother to when this is my room as well,**_" Chaos said. The demon strode to his bed and sat on it, all the while giving her the look that dared her to say something.

Sam promptly flop down on her bed and got under its covers. Ignore him, ignore him. She kept on repeating those words in her mind like some kind of mantra. "Why are you even here?" Sam murmured.

"_**Am I not even allowed to be in my room?**_"

"Not if you're just going to annoy me."

Chaos scoffed at that and said, "_**You think too highly of yourself. There's no point in annoying someone like you to begin with.**_" Sam threw her covers aside and glared at the smirking demon. His eyes shone in amusement as he said, "_**Finally the angsty brat comes out from her hiding.**_"

All colors were drained from her face when Sam looks back at Chaos. "You… you're a sadist aren't you…" she said. The room went silent at that as both demon and girl remained in their places until the door opened. Shelke stopped halfway when she saw the two occupants in the room.

"Am I intruding on the both of you?" the ex-Tsviet said. Sam immediately snapped out of her reverie and hurriedly stammers a reply, "No! Not at all! It's not what you think it is! We were just having a conversation, right Chaos?"

Said demon didn't reply when Sam turned to look at him. Instead he mumbled something under his breath and left the room without a second glance. Shelke moved out of his way and looks at the demon confusingly then back into the room where Sam was still sitting on her bed looking as confused as she was.

* * *

Chaos stood outside on the open rooftop, absently staring at the distant stars that littered the night sky. The rain had finally come to a halt after pelting down endlessly for so long and now the sky was cloudless. The demon was lost in his own thought so deeply that he didn't hear the door opening and the footsteps that followed after that.

"I thought I'd find you here, Chaos," a soft voice called out. Chaos snaps around in surprise and saw Sam standing somewhat close behind him. Startled, the girl took a step back and nearly slipped on the wet floors. Chaos caught her in time before she fell and held her close to him. Sam was knocked out of breath when the demon held her tightly for a moment.

"Um… I can't breathe Chaos," Sam hesitantly said as she tried to push him back.

"_**You're cold. Why aren't you wearing your sweater?**_" Chaos said as he held her tighter when she resisted. He rested his head on her brown hair then and mumbled something. Sam couldn't make out a word but it sounded vaguely like an apology to her.

Not sure what to do, Sam remained still in the demon's embrace. She could feel his chest rising steadily under her hands which she placed in front of her face. The warmth from Chaos was welcoming in the freezing night air and as wrong as it sounds Sam couldn't help but wish for this to never end.

Chaos relaxed in his grip and Sam took the opportunity to step back a little. She looked up at the demon, her face flushed red upon realizing how close his face was to hers. Their noses were just mere centimeters away and Sam could literally feel the warmth from Chaos's breathing…

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning having no recollection of returning to her own bed. She was still wearing what she had worn last night when she went out to the roof looking for Chaos… The girl looked at the bed beside hers. It was empty; the cover folded neatly as if it was never occupied.

Momentary images flashes in her mind as she think back about last night on the rooftop. What was that all about? Had Chaos really held her that way? It was all so unreal yet real at the same time Sam couldn't think straight. Sam's cheek felt warm and she realized she was blushing when the last bit of last night's memory surfaced.

The girl shook the thought away immediately and changed out of her clothes, quickly going downstairs to wash up for breakfast. Just as she entered the bar Chaos entered the place as well from the front door looking like usual. Sam's mind went blank upon seeing him that for a moment she froze on her spot and stared.

Chaos looks back at her when he noticed her presence. "_**What? You look as if you've seen a ghost.**_" He looked at her quizzically when she didn't respond. "_**Gaia to Sam, are you here?**_"

Sam stammers something but it was too soft and jumbled up even for Chaos's keen hearings. The girl cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm down. Then she began again, "Last night up at the rooftop… what happened?"

"_**What do you mean? Don't you remember anything?**_" Chaos said. Sam flushed red again when the images of last night's event surfaced for the second time. "_**You slipped and fell on the roof when you came up looking for me, losing consciousness in the process.**_"

Huh? Sam blinked her eyes once. Twice. What did he say? "I did?" she said a little dumbfounded.

"_**Yes, you did. And I had to carry you back to the room too,**_" he replied and then adding, "_**You really need to watch what you eat.**_" Chaos rolled a shoulder as if to gesture what he had meant.

"I am not _heavy_!" Sam cried in protest. Was what she had remembered all a dream then? But it was so real, especially the last part! As Sam continues to debate with herself on the subject Chaos smirked to himself.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review okay? You can leave a request on what short story you want posted up in here as well if you want to! Your words are my inspiration to write faster so please, please, please, _please _leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother"

* * *

It is snowing outside of the lodge even though it is suppose to be summer now. Then again, this is the Northern Region which means snow all year round. Still, that is the least of my concern. What bothers me more right now is the fact that I have to be _babysitting_ a _kid. _Sure she wasn't just _any_ kid but to be asking _me_ to do it…

_I'm a damn SOLDIER for Goddess' sake! A _FIRST CLASS _SOLDIER nonetheless! _

I suddenly feel a violent urge to kill the person in charge of my current mission. _Lazard Deusericus._ Never have I ever felt this feeling of wanting to kill someone so badly before. Except for those rare occasions during the frontlines but those impulses were reasonable. Even _that man_ doesn't put this much fuel in my blood. I let out a heavy sigh through my nose. I can only imagine what Angeal would say when I get back…

As I continue to grumble in my mind I feel my coat being tugged from somewhere behind me. I turn to see no one behind me until I remember the one tugging my coat was short. A pair of huge beady emeralds stares up at me. Those eyes look ready to pop out of their sockets anytime that it is a wonder they haven't yet.

Pulling out my winning smile, I kneel down so I can see the kid without her having to tilt back her head. "Do you need something?" I ask as politely as I could which in my current mood isn't much. The words still came out a bit too sharp since the kid practically flinches back a little.

_Way to go, Genesis… you just had to scare the kid._

I guess I must have shown my annoyance because the kid was now concern for me instead. She has both her hands clasp in front of her and an apologetic face when she say, "Umm… am I disturbing you…?" Gods her voice is soft, so soft that if it weren't for my trained ears I wouldn't have caught a word at all.

"Not at all. Why would you say that?" I reply with a slight tilt of my head.

"I… I just thought you… were lonely by yourself…" She drops her head slightly, stealing glances at me every now and then.

I couldn't help it then. I just had to laugh but I held it back so it came out as mere chuckles. To be worried by a kid I am suppose to look after as my 'mission'. My pride is hurt…

The kid looks at me with more concern now, probably thinking she must have said something wrong. But I brush it off with a wave of my hand and ruffle the brown mess which is her hair. It is a little unkempt with strands poking out here and there. What little light that manages to get in from the window behind me made her hair glow giving it a softer shade. Now that I look at her closely the kid is somewhat adorable if it weren't for her pale complexion.

_Has she been kept indoors too much? It doesn't look like she's gone out before._

"I am touched that you should be worried about me but I am fine. Just a little bored maybe." _It's not _just a little_ but I am extremely bored to death!_

The girl gives a short nod, her mood perking up then and a shy smile tugging on her petite lips. _Does she really understand what I meant?_ I thought to myself. Well, apparently she does seeing what she says next is not what I had expected.

"I'm… bored too so let's… play something," the kid says, her grin getting wider.

_Ah, she's still struggling with her language. _"What do you suggest then?"

"Umm…" She is clearly at a loss for words as she tried to think of something up. She has one index finger on her chin, her mouth slightly parted as she looks around the house for something to play with. When she couldn't come up with anything she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't… know what to play."

Great… Even I don't know what to play with her. I try to think of what Angeal and I used to play when we were younger. _Sword practice, hanging from the trees, reading, more sword practice… _I look at the kid standing in front of me again. She looks so fragile with all bones and no meat; I'm having doubts of teaching her sword skills…

"Hmm, for starters I guess, what do you normally do when you are bored?"

"Sing!" the kid replies with a glee.

"Ho? Then why don't you sing for me."

Her eyes gleam with excitement and joy then. "Really? Okay!"

I sit down more comfortably on the floor with my back against the wall as I wait for her to sing. With a deep inhale through her nose she opens her mouth and the song began. It is not a song I have heard of or even the language she uses. In that moment I thought the Goddess is the one standing in front of me singing this heavenly song. Her voice is like the tinkering of wind chimes. I can't help but get emotionally swept away and be drowned by my childhood memories.

I feel at peace, forgetting all my troubles in this moment of serenity. But it did not last long as the professor just has to make his presence in the room. The man clears his throat to get our attention. I get up and dust my coat before giving the man my full attention.

"I was wondering what you were both up to as to not show up for lunch," the man states. From the corner of my eye I see a grandfather clock ticking the hours away. It is already near dinner time. _The day passed by so quickly that I don't even notice it._

The girl makes her way to the professor who takes her hand in his larger ones. The professor clears his throat again when he say, "I trust you had an enjoyable day." It was more of a statement than a question.

"My apologies but it seems I forgot about the time. And yes I did so enjoy her company."

The man made a sound of approval before leaving the room with his daughter. At the door, the kid turns around and looks at me questioningly.

"Are you coming… brother?"

The professor and I are taken aback at her question. _Brother?_ Does she see me that way? I can't help but feel a swell of pride and something like happiness inside of me. Never in my life did anyone look up to me like that. Is this what it feels like to have a younger sibling?

"Yes, I'm coming."

I follow them out of the room and into the hallway. As we go down the stairs and enter the dining room, I feel a smile stretch itself on my face and for once it is a genuine smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The Flower, the Demon and the Song

* * *

I am on my back on top of the highest roof of Seventh Heaven with the stars above me. The streets below are quiet tonight but my heightened hearing picks up the buzzing of the ever flickering streetlamps and the distant noises of human activities. But right now there is only one sound, one _voice_, which I want to hear so I close my eyes and tune out the other distractions to better hear that voice.

The song that is sung sounds out of this Planet. The words are not of any language used in this era. The song sounds so ethereal, so beautiful and yet so sorrowful in a sense. It is a language I have not heard in a long, long time. I am reminded of my times in the distant past, when things weren't the way they were now.

I sit up then and look down to where the voice was coming from. There sitting among the flowers, oblivious of my presence, she tends to those miraculously grown floras. A thin mist of the Lifestream flows around the plants further nurturing them and enriching their soils. I can't see her face but I know she is smiling as she gently caresses the petals of each flower. Like her ancestors before her, she has the gift to cultivate life anywhere she goes to.

Her song slows down eventually and stops when she gets up. She still hasn't realized I am just above her. I contemplate whether to call out to her or to keep silent. My answer was decided for me when she looks up to gaze at the stars only to see me looking back at her. Her forest eyes found the luminescent gold of my eyes and we stay that way until she broke the stare first.

"I didn't know you were here Chaos," she stammers all the while trying to avert my gaze. Her face is coloring from embarrassment as she realizes she has been heard singing but she still asks. "How long have you been here…?"

"_**Long enough**_," I reply as nonchalantly as I could but I am fairly sure my voice betrayed me. But she is too distracted by other thoughts to notice it. We remain silent then as we were both at a lost for word. There are many things I want to tell her but the words would not come forth and I feel my lips sealed tight. Then again the silence was welcoming since what I want to say would be embarrassing for either of us.

She clears her throat as she attempts to make a conversation. "The night is somewhat warm tonight." She is wringing her hands behind her looking up at the dark sky above.

"_**Indeed. At least I would not have to worry about your health for you then**_," I smirk.

"Well, I never asked you to worry about my health for me to begin with so you needn't to."

"_**And then we will all find a near-death girl up on the roof here every time you decide to leave your coat inside**_." I let a chuckle escape me as I look at her with a playful expression.

She opens her mouth to retort but no words came out when she couldn't think of one. A sigh escapes through her nose as she accepts defeat. I jump down from my place and land noiselessly beside her. She edges a little away from me when I stand too close to her side. We both kept our sights at the night sky and I am resisting the urge to hold her hand.

"Why are you really up here Chaos?"

_To hear your voice when you sing that Cetran song which you only sing when you are alone _is what I want to tell her. But I don't. Instead I say, "_**I was simply having a nap when I heard you sing**_."

"Oh…" she breathes. Then she finally looks at me with those green eyes and says in a soft voice, "Please don't tell anyone about it. I was told to keep my gift a secret."

I return her stare with mine. My hand reaches out without my command and just as I was about to do the unthinkable I force my outstretch hand to above her head. I pat her like an adult would to a child to which she responds with a protest. I want to pull her into an embrace then but I hold myself back. I lean my face down so my mouth was beside her ear and whispers to her instead.

"_**Your voice is beautiful**_."

Almost hastily I step back and went into the building but not before I see her reaction to my words. Her face was entirely red and her expression stunned still. I left through the back door and it wasn't until much later that night when I return. The bar was closed and everyone was asleep already. I step as light as feather to avoid making any sound as I make my way up the stairs and to our shared room.

The little moonlight that made its way into the room spills around her sleeping features. She looks to be in a peaceful slumber. I move to her bedside and sit on it gently so as to not wake her up. She doesn't even stir when I remove her hair away from her face. I lean in closer to kiss her forehead and whisper in my mother tongue.

"_**Good night my precious flower**_."


	6. Chapter 6

Lily of the Valley

Snow was falling from the smoky grey sky of Midgar as if in slow motion. One such crystalline snowflake lands on the open palm of a gloved hand and melts away in the heat. Emerald eyes watch the entire process in fascination as another snowflake lands in her palm again. The man standing beside the little girl though watches her in curious contemplation. Briefly he wonders about her interest in something so mundane but brush it off with the fact that she was still young. He had hoped that being outside after being cooped in the lodge for so long would help cool his anger from earlier that day but the boredom of the place seems to only worsen it.

As he focuses back on reality the man realizes the girl watching him with wary gazes. He kneels down so that he could look at her on eye-level and tilts his head a little to gesture his unspoken question. The girl only shook her once and takes his warm hand clad in leather gloves with her smaller ones. Gently she tugs the man along and both walk for awhile until they arrive in a small alcove found near the foot of a nearby hill. The place itself was hidden by tall alpine trees with thick trunks and no indication whatsoever to expose the little haven located in the alcove.

Flowers of every possible shade flooded the small place; creeper plants on walls, small shrubs here and there, all dotted with flowers in every imaginable shape and hue. In the center of the place is a tiny pond – more likely to be compared to a puddle of water, though – and a single plant grew upward and outward in so many direction that it look similar to a fountain. On each stalk spurting from the main stem were leaves and bell-like flowers in white. A lily of the valley, tall and majestic unlike any of its kind.

The girl releases her hold on the man's hand and moves to the glorious lily. She kneels down beside the water and tugs on a younger growing stalk with surprising gentleness without leaving many ripples on the water surface. The girl then returns to the man's side and held the plant up, offering it to him with a hopeful smile on her face. The man takes it and returned a smile of his own – a smile of gratitude and happiness he found in that short moment.

* * *

A/N: In case of confusion, in the language of the flowers lily of the valley means 'return to happiness' or 'let's forgive and be happy'. It's a really short drabble I wrote for my school magazine since I've been asked to write some stories for it.


End file.
